Brother Complex
by Em-chan Writes
Summary: Sasuke loves Naruto there's only one thing standing in the way: Kyuubi, Naruto's little brother. Therefore he comes up with a plan that involves finding Kyuubi his own lover... NaruSasu, ItaKyu
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Naruto yaoi story and I hope that everyone like it... I will try to update all my other fics now that I have my internet back and lots of free time now... It's been a while so I hope that I ain't rusty and if anyone is interesting in beta-ing let me know

not beta'd

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters nor do I get a profit for this fanfic

* * *

"Naruto... More please, don't stop!" Sasuke moaned. He was loving this every bit of it. He loved the feeling of Naruto inside him. He love the feeling Naruto's cock going in and out with so much passion. He never felt more love than as he did right now. To have Naruto's attention 100% on him; just thinking of new ways to bring him pleasure and vice versa.

"God Sasuke you are so fucking beautiful right now. Writhing in pleasure moaning my name you are such a slut Sasuke," Naruto pounded into Sasuke even faster.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto! I'm so close... I'm going to cum!" He was almost there. He felt his orgasm coming closer and closer. Nothing could ruin this moment. Right here right now Naruto and Sasuke were proving how much they love each other and nothing could ruin it.

Except:

"NARU-NICHAN! WHERE ARE YOU!?!"

"Shoot!" Within a moment Naruto was out and off Sasuke and getting his pants back on. Sasuke was not pleased! He was so close! He was so close he coud practically still feel his orgasm. Now it was gone and all he can fill was the emptiness of his once pleasantly and happily filled hole.

"Naruto! Come on! Did you really have stop!" Sasuke yelled.

"Shhhh! Would you. I ain't too happy either but I don't want to explain to Kyuubi exactly what we were doing just now nor face the wrath of my mother." Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek. "You know I love you and would like nothing more than to prove that to you over and over again till you are so sore you can never leave this bed ever again."

"I know but... Bu bu buuttt...." Sasuke couldn't get his words out right cause Naruto was kissing that place on his neck that always made him weak.

"Naruto there you are! I was looking all over the house for you!" Kyuubi jumped into Naruto's bed pushing Sasuke off.

"Low and behold you found him in his room. Stupid brat," Sasuke mumble the last part. Kyuubi dignified that by sticking out his tounge.

"Why are you here anyway? Don't you got you own house stupid Uchiha. Stop bothering my aniki," Kyuubi grasped Naruto's neck tighter. "And put your pants on!"

"Now now you two. Please try to be nicer to each other," Naruto try to rationlize."Now Kyuubi what was so important that you had to rush in and find me?" Honestly Naruto was a little mad as well. He was so close. But looking into his little brother's cute adoring hazel eyes made him forget his anger.

"Look aniki! I got into the same highschool as you! Now you and I can go to the same highschool together starting Monday! Isn't that great!" Kyuubi gave his brother another hug.

"Yes it is!" Naruto smiled."Isn't that great Sasuke?" Naruto look at Sasuke who was in the process of putting his pants back on.

"Peachy keen," Sasuke said sarcastically. He was disappointed. School was the only place Sasuke would talk to Naruto without Kyuubi interupting them all the time. So much for that little oasis.

That little brat was always interupting them. Even when they are at Sasuke's house, the little pain calls Naruto eery fifteen minutes so they can never finish anything. And god forbid you tell Naruto anything bad about his "cute little otou". Stupid stinking brother complex. It almost enough to end it. Almost. But how could he leave someone so perfect. That dazzling blond hair and blue eyes, that model perfect body. Even his imperfections were perfect. Who was he kidding, he could never leave Naruto.

"Naruto I am going home now." Sasuke said.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked worriedly. He looked at Sasuke as if to ask 'are you angry?'

Sasuke sighed. He was such a sucker for this boy.

"Yes," He went to Naruto and kissed him on the check to ease his mind and whispered, "I'll call you later."

"Don't kiss my aniki!" Kyuubi raged.

"Yeah yeah brat." Sasuke waved him off and left leaving Naruto and Kyuubi alone.

"Kyuubi you and Sasuke really have to starting getting along and being nicer to each other," Naruto said getting up and putting on his shirt.

"Why should I!? He is so arrogant and he is trying to steal you away!" Kyuubi starting tearing. This time Naruto hugged Kyuubi.

"No one is going to steal me away. No one can ruin our bond," Kyuubi started to calm down, "However I love Sasuke. So much. And I would appreciate if my two favorite people got along better."

"I'll try for you aniki," Kyuubi rubbed his eyes to rid the evidence of tears.

"Good! Now let's get ramen!" Naruto gave his one hundred dollar smile.

"YAY! Aniki always has the best ideas!"

* * *

A/N: Well that is it for now but more chapters should be longer. Please review and tell me what you think whether i should continue and what I can improve on. Till next time


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone :) So here is chapter 2. Thank you to everyone who seriously reviewed. I appreciate to so much and I am still looking for a beta so let me know if you are interested. This chapter is un beta'd

I do not own Naruto nor do I make a profit from writing this fic. it is purely for fun and entertainment

Profiles:

Kyuubi:5'4  
Hair: Red, messy, to his shoulder  
Body type: Skinny with some muscle  
Age:14  
Grade:9th

Naruto: 6'2  
Hair: Blonde, messy spikes  
Body type: muscular but not too muscular  
Age:18  
Grade:12th

Sasuke:5'6  
Hair:Black with spikes in the back  
Body type: skinny, not fat. very girly he prides himself and his body in being a perfect fit with Naruto's body perfectly.  
Age:16  
Grade:10th

Itachi:5'8  
Hair: Long and black.  
Body type: just like Sasuke but taller  
Age:18  
Grade:12th

* * *

"Hoo humm," Sasuke sighed. He could not believe that little brat had the gall to come and interrupt him like that. He knew that little pest did it on purpose too. That stupid stinking little brat, with his stupid red hair and yellow eyes that Naruto was a sucker for, is always taking Naruto's attention away from him. The only thing Naruto should be sucking on is him. He did not care how petty and jealous he sounded, he just thought that at least most of Naruto's attention should be on him. And now that little brat was going to be attending school with him and Naruto. This sucks royally.

"Keep frowning like that little brother and your face is going to freeze like that. We wouldn't want wrinkles on that precious little face of yours now would we?" Itachi took Sasuke's cheek and pinched it.

"Shut up aniki! I am not in the mood for you today." Sasuke slapped Itachi's hand away.

"What is your problem?"

"Naruto's stupid little brother is going to be in the same stupid school and now I will probably get to spend even less time with Naruto then I do now because of that little brat. I mean it bad enough that you and Naruto got to work in student council all the time." Sasuke complained. Life really wasn't fair.

"I see your problem. Oh well. Good luck with your little dilemma little brother." Itachi patted Sasuke on the head and left.

"Is that all! Some big brother you are!"

"Let's go before we are both late for school and I won't give you a ride," Itachi poked his head through the door.

Reluctantly Sasuke grabbed his backpack and followed Itachi out the door and into his car. He put his head to the window thinking about Naruto and Kyuubi. Surely there must be something he can do in order to get Kyuubi away for a moment so Sasuke can get some time with his lover.

Itachi looked over at his brother seeing him looking depressed. He knew it was more than Sasuke not getting laid. It is only natural to want the one you love to be focused on you. Itachi can still remember when he brought Naruto home to work on a class project and Sasuke did everything he could to get the older boy's attention. He even wore the skimpiest shorts he could find.

It took Sasuke a whole half year before he and Naruto got together but it was worth it. Sasuke worked hard to get into the same school Naruto and Itachi were in just he could spend more time with Naruto.

Personally, Itachi has never met Kyuubi so he doesn't know how bad exactly the kid is, but if he is Naruto's brother there has to be some type of attitude and sassiness in there that no one can control.

"Stop with the frowning. I told you it will give you wrinkles. And then what would Naruto want with you. Your face with looked more wrinkled than a raisin's," Itachi said poking Sasuke in the forehead.

"Shut it aniki. Naruto isn't as shallow as you are. He would love me if I was the most wrinkle man in the world."

"Shallow. I am not shallow. I am merely thinking of your relationship."

"Thanks for your concern but I don't need it"

"Weren't you just yelling at me because I wasn't concern enough?"

"Shut up."

* * *

High school was filled with royalties. There was the student council president and vice president that was the top of the monarchy. They were the king and queen of the school. Then there were the rest of the student council were like the dukes and ladies. Following were the school officers that were like the knights that enforced the laws that the king and queen made. Finally there were the lowly people who were lucky just for a chance to be ruled but such people.

Naruto and Itachi were the king and queen of the school. And everyone was fine with that. Naruto was the one who related to the people and thought of always. And Itachi balanced him out by thinking of the numbers and the logical. Naruto was the dreamer while Itachi was the realist. Complete balanced. However, Itachi did not appreciate being called "queen". He was all man.

But when you go to an all boy's school, you take what you can get.

Everyone knew of the king and queen. And everyday everyone waited for the king and queens arrival.

"Whoa! There seems to be an even bigger crowd than usual," Sasuke said from inside the "queen's" car.

"It is because it is the first day of school. Everyone is excited. It is a pain but it cannot helped I supposed."

"Come on! Like you aren't flattered that there is a whole crowd of people out there waiting for you?"

"No I am not. Like I said it is a pain to get through that whole crowd and it just a waste of time. I am surprised you are not more worried. Most of the people out there are waiting for Naruto and not me." Itachi smirked.

"Please! Naruto is as loyal as a dog! Besides like any other guy in that crowd can compete with me!" Besides there was only one person he was fighting with to get Naruto's attention and that little home wrecker goes by the name of Kyuubi Uzumaki

"Getting a little full of ourselves aren't we?"

"Shut up."

"Whatever. Let's get out of this car and to school."

"I am going to wait for Naruto outside. You go ahead."

"Okay. The second you see him tell him to meet me in the auditorium. We have to give the school welcome. Stupid president can't even be on time."

"Hahaha."

* * *

"ANIKI WAKE UP!!!!"

Kyuubi jumped into Naruto's bed onto Naruto.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! This is the fifteen time I had to come in here and wake you! We are going to be late!" Kyuubi continue to jump up and down to Naruto finally got up.

"Okay okay, I am up. Stop jumping. Go downstairs and I will meet you down there." Naruto said groggily as he pulled the blanket over his head to shade himself from the sunlight.

"No now! If I leave you here you will just go back to sleep again! It is already 8:20!"

At this Naruto sprang up. Shit he really was late. How would it look on the school if the president was late to the welcoming ceremony?

"Shit! Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Naruto yelled as he tried to get his leg through the pant hole.

"I did! Like a gazillion times! I will be in the car once you are ready."

Five minutes later Naruto was dressed and out the door. Kyuubi was just so excited. He has never gone to school with his big brother before and he couldn't wait. Now he could see his aniki being all cool and stuff in school.

As they pulled up Kyuubi was in total shock. The school was huge and magnificent. It had an enormous fountain and the architecture was just so fancy. From the outside you could tell that the school was for the elite. Kyuubi thanked all the luck in the world that he got in.

What was confusing were all the people in front of the school. There were even girls there.

"Aniki what are all those people doing out there?" Kyuubi pointed out the window.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "Well most of them are here to see me and Itachi. We are the student council. They are here to just greet us."

Kyuubi knew about Itachi. He knew he was an Uchiha and Sasuke's older brother. He had seen glimpses of the guy but nothing up close.

"Yeah? What about the girls? Isn't this an all boy's school?"

"Yeah well it is but the girls are from our sister school. They work with us for dances and festivals. So they are here for the ceremony as well. Also I have to me the student council of the sister school as well."

"Okay."

"Kyuubi?"

"Yeah?"

"When we get out this car we are going to be bamboozled. I want you to try to stay as close and you can okay?"

"Okay aniki!" Kyuubi said with a determine face as he jabbed his fist. He would like to see anyone try to get close to aniki while he was around.

"Okay let's go."

As soon as Naruto and Kyuubi got out the car he was bombarded with people asking him questions and greeting themselves to the handsome president. Kyuubi tried his best to stay near his brother and they were almost at the light at the end of the tunnel. Until he saw that damned Uchiha.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he ran toward his lover.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed back and jumped into Naruto's arms giving him a kiss. Like he cared that others were there watching. Hell if anything they should see that Naruto is his.

"STOP THE PDA!" Kyuubi shouted as he ripped the two apart. He really couldn't stand Sasuke. How dare he! And right in front of his face. He had a lot of nerve.

"Shut of brat. Naruto and I do this kind of thing all the time."

"Come one you two," Naruto tried to calm them down. "Kyuubi you have to go get your roster and I have to go to the auditorium so Sasuke why don't you show Kyuubi where to go?"

"As if I would need his help! I can find it myself!"

Before Naruto could protest Kyuubi was already running off.

* * *

He was lost. He had no idea where he was in the city sized school. Kyuubi kept blindly running through halls till he ran into someone.

"Itai!" Kyuubi shouted as he fell to the floor.

"I am so sorry." A stranger offered his hand to Kyuubi.

Pulling himself together, Kyuubi took the hand and dusted his self off.

"It isn't your fault. I was the one running around aimlessly."

Kyuubi lifted his head to meet with the most gorgeous girl he has ever seen, but why was she wearing a boys uniform?

"Are you alright?" the voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered. "Ummm, could you show me where the auditorium is at?"

"I am going there myself. I will walk you." The pretty girl smiled as she led Kyuubi down to the auditorium.

The auditorium was huge, as to be expected. It was filled with people all nervous and anticipating the words of their student council leaders.

"I gotta go," the girl said.

"Okay. And thank you very much."

The girl smiled and went down the aisle toward the stage where he could see his aniki sitting waiting for his turn to speak. The girl took the seat right next to Naruto. Does that mean that girl was actually a boy? So weird.

Kyuubi took a seat in the middle near some people he recognized as his middle school friends.

There was Konohamaru Sarutobi, whom also worshipped Naruto. But he was okay with that because he wasn't trying to take his aniki away like that damned Uchiha. Then there was Hanabi Hyuuga who was quiet and weird. But that is fine because he totally loved weird.

During the whole speech Kyuubi tuned out until he saw the girl, now boy, about to speak.

"Hello, my name is Itachi Uchiha and I am proud to be welcoming you as your vice president…."

Great. The she man was an Uchiha. He should've noticed right from the start. They look so alike. Stupid Uchihas and their good looks.

"Why are you staring so intensely?" Konohamaru asked.

"I am not. My eye sight isn't that good so I got to squint." Lie. Uzumakis are notorious for their excellent health in all aspects. "Shhh, my brother is about to speak."

Naruto got up on stage and started to give his speech, however the only thing Kyuubi could concentrate on was Itachi.

Damn Uchihas.

* * *

A/N: Kyuubi is a little slow on the up take but he will get there. Please review and tell me what you think. It would be much appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone… Thank you all who reviewed last time I really do appreciate every review I get and it means so much when someone takes the time to tell you what they think. And I am still on a beta hunt so please pm me if you are interested

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I get any type of profit from this fic

* * *

Kyuubi was not pleased. This is not how school was supposed to go. What was supposed to happen is that during lunch he was supposed to sit with his aniki and enjoy each other's company.

But is that what happened?

Nope!

Stupid Sasuke had to get there before he did. And not only that, he was sitting on Naruto's lap feeding him home made lunch! What was he supposed to do with the lunch he made Naruto?

Kyuubi looked at the bento box in his hand. He got up extra early to make it for him and Naruto. He never cooked in his life and he spent a long time trying to get everything just right; just for the moment where he could give it to his brother and see the expression on his face and praise him for the effort he put into making the very special lunch. He even wanted to go on the roof and each it together. It was suppose to be just the two of them, looking at the clouds and talking about anything and everything.

Stupid Uchiha ruined everything again.

Dejectedly, Kyuubi started walking toward the roof by his self.

Stupid Uchiha always ruins everything! Every time he does something to surprise Naruto, that damn Uchiha gets there before him. Who does he think he is!?

Kyuubi slammed the door open when he reach the roof. He looked at the view around him. It was so amazing. You could literally see everything from the school. The view was… breath taking!

Tears started to well up. He was supposed to see this with his brother!

"Let me guess: The view was so beautiful it brought you to tears."

Startled, Kyuubi turned around only to be brought face to face with the brother of the bane of his existence.

"NO! Dust just got in my eye from the wind! Why would I cry? I am a man. Men don't cry over stupid things," Kyuubi defended himself. He couldn't let the stupid Uchiha know he was about to cry over his brother. How baby-ish would that sound?

"Mmmhmm… Whatever. So why are you up here? I figure you would be eating with your brother."

"How did you know Naruto was my brother? I don't remember saying something like that to you." Kyuubi went over to go sit next to the Itachi, holding the bento boxes in his lap.

"How could I not? I can't count how many times Naruto brought pictures out showing me his 'adorably handsome little brother'," Itachi giggled at the blush on Kyuubi's face. "You know Naruto never stops talking about you. He is so proud of you and adores you. Sometimes Sasuke get jealous about how much attention he gives you."

"Th-that's not true," Kyuubi stuttered. "It seems like I never get any time with ni-chan anymore because stupid Uchiha Sasuke always has to butt his ugly face into everything! He keeps on taking him away!" Kyuubi squeezed the bento boxes trying to prevent tears from flowing.

"I don't think that it is true." Itachi took one of the bento boxes. "Naruto is only one person with a lot on his plate. He has his family, his little brother, and his lover. Then there is also student council, sports clubs, and getting ready for exams. He has so much he has to deal with and he is trying to give everyone as much attention as he can. Don't you think you should stop being so selfish?"

"How dare you! What is so selfish about wanting to be with me brother!? I love Naruto more than anybody on this earth so what is so bad about wanting to be near him all the time! You have no idea what you are talking about or how I feel so maybe you should just mind your business!" Kyuubi shouted.

The nerve of all the Uchihas. Who the hell did he think he is!? He has no right to stick his nose in his business at all.

"You are right. I guess I was being a little biased being Sasuke's brother and all. I apologize."

Kyuubi just stared at him shocked.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just didn't think Uchihas were capable of apologizing."

"Usually we aren't, but I will make an exception since I over stepped my bounds. I should know better than to get involved in family matters." Itachi took a bite of egg from the bento.

Maybe Uchihas weren't completely bad. Just Sasuke. Maybe Itachi and he could be friends. Maybe… hey wait a minute…

"You asshole! That wasn't your bento to eat!"

"I figured since it looked like there is more than enough for two, I could have some." Itachi smiled.

"Just like an Uchiha to take something that is theirs to begin with!" Kyuubi snatch the bento box.

"Fine. Take it. It didn't taste all that good anyway." Itachi brushed it off.

"What do you mean!? I spent hours trying to get it perfect!" He must be lying. Kyuubi took a taste of the bento…!!!....DX… It was awful! Maybe it was best Naruto ate Sasuke's perfect bento after all. "All that effort was for nothing. All I wanted was to eat bento with my most important person on the roof." Kyuubi looked down at the "food" he made. How could he have been so dumb?

"You know I can teach you to cook if you want." Itachi said.

"Huh?" Kyuubi looked up shocked.

"I said I can teach you. I am a pretty great cook."

"Really? What is the catch?"

"No catch. It just looks like you were really disappointed. I am just offering my help it is up to you whether you take the help or not." Actually, Itachi did have his own little agenda. Taking an hour or two teaching Kyuubi how to cook will give Sasuke a chance for some private time with Naruto. He was still Sasuke's brother and as his big brother he needed to find a way to help even if it was a little bit.

"Okay. But only on the condition you don't tell anyone!"

"Okay I promise."

Kyuubi put a pinky in front of his face. Itachi looked at him confused.

"Pinky swear!"

"What?"

"Pinky swear to me right now so I know you aren't lying. Ni-chan says you can never break a pinky swear so pinky swear me!"

Itachi had to admit his naivety was adorable. Itachi took Kyuubi's pinky into his, surprised how strong Kyuubi's grip was.

"I swear." Itachi looked directly into Kyuubi's eyes.

And then, for Kyuubi, it seemed like time stopped. Itachi's eyes were just so pretty. Anyone would mistake him for a woman. His features were just so delicate…

"Kyuubi!"

The door slammed open surprising both Kyuubi and Itachi, also causing Kyuubi to snap out of his revere (thank goodness).

"Ni-chan?" looked confused. Wasn't he supposed to be with Sasuke?

Naruto ran up to Kyuubi and hugged him.

"I was worried about you. You didn't show up for lunch so I was worried you got lost or some older kids w ere bullying you."

Kyuubi couldn't believe that Naruto was so worried about him.

"Silly ni-chan!" Kyuubi looked up and smiled, "I only came up here to look at the roof! I was about to come visit you now!"

"Thank goodness! Don't scare ni-chan like that anymore" Naruto looked away to finally notice Itachi there. "Itachi is here too?"

"Merely a coincidence." Itachi got up and handed the empty bento to Kyuubi and gave him a wink.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing! Let's get lunch I am starving!"

"But what was in the bento?"

"Nothing! It was just something mom made but I slipped and it all fell on the ground," Kyuubi lied.

"Too bad. Oh well, let's go the cafeteria." Naruto started walking.

Kyuubi followed when he notice a paper fall. Kyuubi picked it up and look at the note"

_Meet me at this address at 5:00pm; call me if there is an issue:  
5663 Ramune Ave  
666-XXX-XXXX_

Kyuubi smiled to himself. Stupid Uchihas.

Kyuubi ran after Naruto to get something to eat.

* * *

_SLAM!_

Sasuke slammed his head on the desk in frustration. Stupid Kyuubi ruined his lunch date and he didn't even have to be there this time. Stupid Naruto was concerned when his little brother didn't show up. Sometimes that guy is way to caring!

But it is one of the things he loved about him.

"What is wrong?" asked Neji, Sasuke best friend.

"Nothing." Sasuke sighed.

"You know when you sigh like that you will only get shorter," said Neji boyfriend, Gaara.

"Like you should talk about height, Sabaku!" Sasuke shrieked.

"Keep sighing the way you do and you will be nothing but a grain of rice." Gaara smirked.

"Ass… Can't you see I am in emo mode right now?" Sasuke slammed his head back on the desk.

"Just tell us what is wrong so we can help." Neji tried to comfort his friend.

"Stupid Uzumaki brothers! I can't get a moment in peace with Naruto cause of his stupid brother. I just don't know what to do anymore." Sasuke whined. "Why can't he find someone else to bother!?"

"You know that isn't a bad idea." Gaara said, taking a bite of his cookie.

"What are you talking about Sabaku?" Sasuke pulled his face off the desk.

"If you find Kyuubi his own lover he can find someone else to give his attention to." Gaara explained.

"That isn't a bad idea." Sasuke said with a shocked face. How come he never thought about it? He just needed to find the little brat someone else to give his affection to.

"Yeah but how do you do that? And does he even like boys or girls? And where do we find someone he is willingly to be with?" Neji added.

"Aright!" Sasuke said standing up slamming his hands on the desk."What we need is a plan! Operation find pain in the ass a lover is ago!"

* * *

A/n: Damn I am tired… It is like 6 am and I have been up all night. I kind of wrote this whole chapter on whim because I couldn't fall asleep. I hope you like I am going to bed now please review and tell me what you think and how I can improve.


End file.
